


Centuries

by inkandaliens



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Gay, Lemon, M/M, San Francisco, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandaliens/pseuds/inkandaliens
Summary: Klay arrivò con un leggero ritardo, per via del traffico: San Francisco era caotica come città, ma stranamente piacevole da percorrere nonostante la lenta scorrevolezza del traffico.Lo spogliatoio sembrava deserto: le giacche dei suoi compagni erano appese agli appendiabiti assieme ai borsoni. Ad un tratto, la porta del bagno si spalancò, e ne uscì un ragazzo moro non troppo alto.- Sei Curry? –Disse Klay senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.- Si. Sono io –Attendeva una risposta. Aspettava il suo ‘benvenuto nella squadra’ detto proprio dal ragazzo seduto sulla panchina di fronte a lui, ma in vano.Il novizio uscì impacciatamente dalla stanza, riuscendo comunque a sentire il nuovo compagno sbuffare alle sue spalle.[Klay Thompson/Stephen Curry]





	1. Klay

Un altro mercoledì sera scivolava via, insieme alle gocce di pioggia sul finestrino del taxi.  
Le sagome della città erano ormai sfuocate dalla costanza con cui l’acqua scendeva sui vetri.  
Luci intermittenti si intravedevano ancora, tra un ombrello e l’altro.  
\- Dove la porto,  _signor Thompson_? -  
\- Va dove ti pare…un giro da 30 dollari e poi portami a casa. -  
L’autista riportò gli occhi sulla strada, accartocciando la mazzetta ricevuta nella tasca della giacca.  
Il borsone per l’allenamento cominciò improvvisamente a vibrare, emettendo poi una luce bianca, che illuminò il volto contrariato del passeggero:  
  
\- Klay domani in palestra alle 19 in punto, anticipo a causa di un nuovo arrivo.  
Ti aspetto.  
Steve –  
  
Il telefono si scontrò con il sedile a fianco dell’autista, che sobbalzò e imprecò per lo spavento.  
\- Hey, hey! io ci lavoro con questo catorcio! -  
Il passeggerò si passò una mano sul volto, borbottando delle scuse, giustificandosi facendo leva sul fatto di aver avuto una giornata pesante; fece segno al conducente di fermarsi, aprendo la porta del taxi.  
\- Un attimo signor Thompson! -  
L’autista aprì il finestrino, urlando con la poca voce che il fumo non gli aveva portato via.  
\- La prego signor Thompson, potrebbe firmare questo per il mio nipotino? Sa, lui è pazzo di lei!  
Dice che il modo in cui gioca è spettacolare..-  
\- Certo, mi passi la penna - L’autista venne interrotto e frettolosamente liquidato, dopo essere stato soddisfatto.  
\- Buona notte signor Thompson!-  
\- Buon riposo anche a lei, Stan. -  
Un mercoledì come gli altri, quello di Klay Thompson.  
La stanchezza si faceva sentire ad ogni gradino che risaliva, arrancando verso la camera da letto.  
La casa spoglia era il riflesso dei suoi sentimenti. Fallimenti al lavoro, per via di una recente rottura.  
Nulla lo confortava di più, se non una bella dormita.  
  
La mattina successiva, Klay si alzò di malumore.  
L’allenamento del giorno prima lo aveva sfinito, e il dover correre per l’argine vicino casa di mattina presto, non lo confortava affatto.  
Doveva mantenere sempre una forma fisica perfetta per via del suo lavoro:  
tutte le più grandi squadre di basket cercavano giocatori continuamente, fiutando il miglior affare da poter aggiungere alla loro franchigia, e lui era uno di quelli.  
Aveva lavorato sodo per raggiungere quel posto, non se lo sarebbe fatto scappare facilmente, anche se dopo essere stato lasciato dalla sua fidanzata aveva cominciato a perdere il grip che ogni giocatore emergente deve dimostrare di avere.  
Ci pensava ogni giorno, correndo sull'argine.  
Pensava ad un modo per ricominciare ad andare forte, come aveva fatto nell'ultima stagione, ma finiva solo per distrarsi e finire preda dei gruppi di fotografi che giravano per San Francisco in cerca di qualche scoop sui giocatori della squadra più importante della città.  
Riusciva sempre e comunque a fuggire da quella giungla di scatti.  
  
Quella sera, la palestra era particolarmente movimentata: l’eccitazione da parte degli altri giocatori per l’arrivo della nuova recluta era palpabile.  
\- Dicono che sia un mostro con i tiri dalla distanza – Disse qualcuno dal corridoio.  
\- Io ho sentito che potrebbe essere il nuovo MVP! – aggiunse una voce dalla stanza a fianco.  
Klay arrivò con un leggero ritardo, per via del traffico: San Francisco era caotica come città, ma stranamente piacevole da percorrere nonostante la lenta scorrevolezza del traffico.  
Lo spogliatoio sembrava deserto: le giacche dei suoi compagni erano appese agli appendiabiti assieme ai borsoni. Ad un tratto, la porta del bagno si spalancò, e ne uscì un ragazzo moro non troppo alto.  
\- Sei Curry? –Disse Klay senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
\- Si. Sono io –  
Attendeva una risposta. Aspettava il suo ‘benvenuto nella squadra’ detto proprio dal ragazzo seduto sulla panchina di fronte a lui, ma in vano.  
Il novizio uscì impacciatamente dalla stanza, riuscendo comunque a sentire il nuovo compagno sbuffare alle sue spalle.  
  
Nulla di nuovo, durante gli allenamenti.  
I soliti schemi, i soliti passaggi.  
Ma qualcosa, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Thompson se ne stava nell'angolo, cercando di capire quante delle voci sentite riguardo il nuovo arrivato, fossero vere.  
Curry faceva un buon lavoro di squadra, faceva degli ottimi passaggi, applicava benissimo gli schemi discussi in precedenza… ma non tirava.  
Non ci provava nemmeno. Appena ne aveva la possibilità, passava la palla al compagno più vicino.  
Perché non tirava? Perché non dimostrava a tutti quanto valeva?  
Klay decise di provare a stuzzicarlo, magari avrebbe tirato.  
Ma non voleva schiacciare o intimorirlo, no certo, lui voleva solo istigarlo. Magari proprio in quello per cui Curry era famoso, i tiri da tre punti.  
Tutti i giocatori si affiancarono, cominciando a tirare verso i due canestri.  
Klay sembrava inarrestabile: non tirava con così tanta foga ed energia da settimane. Tornava alla linea dei tre punti e segnava, linea dei tre punti e canestro, linea e canestro, uno dopo l’altro senza fermarsi.  
Ad un tratto si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato, che ormai lo affiancava: aveva tenuto il pallone in mano per tutto il tempo, senza provare nemmeno un tiro. Erano rimasti soli.  
Il tempo era passato in fretta e il resto della squadra era ormai a cambiarsi, se non già tornata a casa.  
Klay tra un respiro affannoso e l’altro, cercava una spiegazione che Curry non sembrava disposto a fornire.  
Anzi. Sembrava divertito: teneva il pallone a spicchi sotto il braccio, ricambiando lo sguardo vivo del compagno.  
Un impercettibile ghigno apparse sul volto del nuovo arrivato, quando Thompson scosse la testa ridacchiando ironicamente fra se e se.

 


	2. Vivid

I corridoi della palestra, erano sempre vuoti a quell'ora.

Il rintocco delle campane di una chiesa in lontananza, indicava l’arrivo imminente della mezzanotte.

Quel suono ripetitivo e costante, che andava affievolendosi man mano che il tempo passava, rendeva il prato esterno al campo, un posto lugubre e sinistro.

Ma Thompson ci era abituato.

Era sempre l’ultimo a lasciare la palestra, tanto per godersi quella tranquillità che solo un parcheggio desolato poteva dargli.

Si portò l’ennesima sigaretta alle labbra, promettendosi di smettere definitivamente ogni qual volta che il filtrino finiva per terra, schiacciato sotto la sua scarpa.

Ma quella contro il fumo era una partita persa in partenza.

 

Le porte della palestra si chiusero di scattò, interrompendo la quiete che infestava il parcheggio.

-Sei forte- Disse una voce profonda, proveniente dalle scalinate esterne.

Klay si voltò, facendo una smorfia e continuando a fumare.

-Direi lo stesso di te, se solo me ne dessi la possibilità-

Per quanto la distanza fra i due fosse considerevole, si tenevano d’occhio l’un l’altro.

 

Nulla di tutto ciò che Curry aveva sperato purtroppo, stava accadendo.

Quello stronzo di Thompson non lo considerava.

Lui sapeva chi era Klay, non aveva bisogno di presentazioni, no di certo. Solo non capiva la ragione di tutta questa ostilità nei suoi confronti.

 

-Senti, non sono venuto qui per farmi dei nemici-

Stephen si fermò vicino alla propria auto.

-Ora sono nella squadra anche io, quindi perchè non ricominciamo da capo e proviamo ad essere amici?-

 

“Amici”

A quelle parole, Klay sbuffò divertito.

Non era proprio in vena di farsi dei nuovi amici.

-Mi spieghi quale cazzo di problema hai?- disse Curry sbigottito.

-Vedi è semplice Curry. Io non ti devo niente, questa squadra non ha bisogno di te e io non ho bisogno di te- rialzò il capo fissando il ragazzo davanti a se -Quindi perchè non fai un favore tutti e te ne torni da dove sei venuto?-

Una persona qualsiasi se ne sarebbe andata, ma non Steph, non quella sera.

Tra le tante cose che il basket gli aveva insegnato, c'era anche il saper leggere le situazione a dovere, e in quel momento non poteva tirarsi indietro. Se voleva farsi rispettare da Klay, doveva dimostrargli di valere tanto quanto lui.

-Va bene allora- disse Curry -Se la metti così...ti va di fare due tiri?-

 

 

Qualche ora dopo, si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro, sotto la luce fioca dei lampioni di una piazzetta nel centro della città.

Sopra le loro teste, si ergeva un tabellone trasandato, con un canestro arrugginito nel centro.

L’asfalto sotto di loro era gelido così come l’aria che respiravano affannosamente.

-Lascia perdere Curry, non puoi battermi- ringhiò Klay al compagno.

-Oh amico, abbiamo appena iniziato!-

Curry si precipitò verso il tabellone, scartando l’avversario e mettendo a segno una schiacciata fenomenale.

Klay invece, continuava ad incassare colpi: Stephen sembrava imbattibile, era un fulmine.

Inoltre, riusciva a mettere a segno tiri che partivano dalla metà opposta del campetto cementato, dimostrando le voci sul nuovo arrivato.

Stephen era visibilmente divertito, nel vedere il compagno sbigottito, difronte alle sue mosse.

La palla a spicchi sembrava essere in simbiosi con il corpo del nuovo arrivato, a tal punto che Klay, non riusciva nemmeno ad avvicinarcisi.

 

La partita continuava ormai da ore, e le stelle avevano completamente invaso il panorama di San Francisco.

“Che notte per un giro di ronda…e pensare che mia moglie mi aspettava a casa..” Pensò un poliziotto che finiva il suo turno notturno.

Stava giusto per girare l’auto e tornare in centrale, quando si accorse di non essere solo per quei vicoli.

Il campetto di cemento dove di solito giocano i ragazzini del liceo vicino, era occupato da due persone.

-Dio che fastidio…Adesso mi tocca mandarli via-

Il poliziotto scese dalla volante un po’ goffamente, ma si ricompose non appena la luce dei lampioni lo illuminò.

-Hey, voi due-

Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, aspettando una risposta dai due ragazzi.

-Su ragazzi, non fatemi arrabbiare, tornatevene a casa-

Ma i due non lo ascoltarono, erano troppo concentrati sul loro scontro per accorgersi di cosa stava succedendo.

-Non potete restare qui, è tardi ormai e state disturbando la gente che dorme!-

Ad un certo punto però, il pallone rotolò per terra.

I due giocatori si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro, entrambi con il petto gonfio e lo sguardo vitreo negli occhi:

-…Che cazzo hai detto?- Disse quello più basso.

-Vaffanculo fallito del cazzo- Esclamò provocatorio il secondo.

Un pugno gli colpì lo zigomo destro, facendolo indietreggiare dal dolore.

Cominciarono a picchiarsi, colpendosi sempre più furiosamente e selvaggiamente, tirandosi per la canotta e imprecando uno contro l’altro.

Il povero ed esausto poliziotto, si ritrovò a dover dividere due ragazzi da una rissa, nel cuore della notte.

 

Passò una mezz'ora buona, prima che i due vennero rilasciati.

Erano ormai passate le sei del mattino, e i due erano stati portati in centrale la stessa notte.

La luce del sole si faceva spazio fra i grattacieli della città, che risplendevano di un colore ambrato.

Riuscirono a non farsi notare, tenendo quindi la vicenda lontano da occhi indiscreti.

-Senti…grazie per aver pagato la cauzione- Mormorò Stephen.

Klay sbuffò, quasi infastidito. –Di nulla-

Si toccò lo zigomo destro ancora dolorante.

-Certo che ci sai fare con i destri-

In centrale non avevano avuto molto tempo per parlare, ma erano riusciti a calmarsi.

-Mi dispiace per prima..- Disse Stephen, notando l’effettivo ematoma che aveva lasciato sul corpo del compagno.

–Se vuoi posso metterti del ghiaccio, il mio appartamento dista soltanto qualche isolato da qui-

-Non importa, non mi fa poi così male-

Il senso di colpa sulla faccia di Stephen era evidente tanto quanto la botta violacea su quella di Klay.

Si sentiva in dovere di rimediare in qualche modo.

Anche se era uno stronzo.

 

-Allora ci vediamo- Disse Klay, aprendo la portiera dell’auto.

-Klay, fermati un secondo-

Il ragazzo si fermò.

Non si erano ancora mai chiamati per nome.

-Casa mia è davvero vicina…Se ti va puoi restare,almeno per un po’ –

Il nervosismo nelle sue parole era palpabile.

Klay aprì la bocca senza emettere alcun suono.

Rimase a guardare il compagno, che lo fissava speranzoso, limitandosi però a scuotere la testa e a salire in macchina.

Curry rimase da solo nel piccolo parcheggio.

“sarà per un’altra volta, allora” Mormorò tranquillo.


	3. Steph

La sveglia suonava ininterrottamente da vari minuti, senza che nessuno la fermasse.

Erano le 07:05 del mattino.

Le tapparelle in quel piccolo appartamento a San Francisco erano tutte chiuse, tranne quella della camera da letto;

Stephen si era appoggiato sul balcone, scrutando i movimenti delle persone nelle prime ore del mattino.

Sembravano tutte così perfettamente in sincronia, andavano tutte allo stesso ritmo frenetico, anche durante il sabato.

Adorava le metropoli, dal modo in cui ti affascinano di notte, a come possono sorprenderti durante le prime luci dell'alba, con il sole infuocato riflesso su ogni grande grattacielo.

Ma il rosso non era l'unico colore ad attirare la sua attenzione: c'era anche quello del suo caffè.

Ne bevette un sorso, prima di constatare che fosse decisamente troppo amaro; il gusto deciso della caffeina lo fece uscire da quello stato di torpore mattutino, facendogli tornare in mente gli avvenimenti della sera precedente.

Oh, il suo compagno di squadra (pensò mescolando il caffè): uno stronzo, non c'è che dire.

Nulla di più fastidioso con cui discutere, dal suo tono di voce alla sua irascibilità.

Ma qualcosa, qualcosa lo accomunava al suo dolce caffè.

Forse sarebbero bastati un paio di cucchiaini di zucchero, per renderlo migliore...D'altronde, anche i caffè più amari possono diventare dolci come il latte, no?

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato ormai, quando Stephen decise di uscire per fare quattro passi.

Una giornata splendida, senza nemmeno una nuvola in cielo: si sarebbe voluto fermare per un secondo e contemplare insieme ad un passante la meraviglia di quel sole lucente, che per quanto lontano,riusciva a riscaldarti anche dagli inverni più freddi.

Pensieri strani da condividere con uno sconosciuto.

Si limitò quindi a proseguire con la sua passeggiata, sorseggiando le ultime gocce di un cappuccino appena comprato.

Un particolare però, attirò la sua attenzione: c'era un giornale, poggiato sulla panchina su cui era seduto. Come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima? Scrollò le spalle e afferrò il quotidiano.

Sfogliò le prime pagine, leggendo a malapena i titoli dei vari paragrafi: foto su foto, disastri su disastri, scandali su scandali, personaggi famosi che finiscono nel tunnel della droga, personaggi dello sport che...

-...che vengono sempre più spesso rimpiazzati, o addirittura traditi, per persone più popolari di loro. Come per il povero Klay Thompson, lasciato giorni fa dalla bellissima Anna Isdavikas, stella emergente di Hollywood...

...lasciato alla vigilia di un'importante partita...rimpiazzato con l'agente di Tony Parker...aveva scoperto messaggi provocanti tra la fidanzata e il presunto amante...stato di shock...pessime prestazioni in campo...

scarsa concentrazione...-

Questo spiegava tutto: la frustrazione e la rabbia del compagno erano causati da una donna.

Stephen ridacchiò, era una storia che aveva sentito fin troppe volte.

Continuò con la lettura dell'articolo, un po' meravigliato forse, ma decisamente divertito.

-Non ti facevo così sentimentale Klay...- mormorò il ragazzo, ripiegando il giornale soddisfatto.

Erano le cinque quando si rese conto che la sua passeggiata stava per finire: le persone intorno a lui cominciavano a bisbigliare, guardandolo in gruppi sempre più numerosi.

Si sbrigò a rientrare a casa, prima che i flash delle macchine fotografiche cominciassero a tormentarlo.

Nulla di più fastidioso e utile della pubblicità per lui: molto efficace se si vuole mandare un messaggio diretto alle persone, ai fan per esempio, perché è un modo immediato per comunicare con loro; ma i fotografi non ti danno tregua, non ti mollano mai.

E questo Curry lo sapeva, forse anche troppo bene.

Mentre ripensava al suo passato burrascoso, Stephen finì di mangiare il pollo che si era preparato. Si congratulò con se stesso per il buon cibo che sapeva cucinare.

Essere dei bravi cuochi è fondamentale quando si vive da soli, soprattutto quando uscire di casa per andare in pizzeria diventa una vera e propria guerra.

 

Passò qualche ora prima che il livido sulla faccia di Klay passasse dal nero al bluastro, per poi divenire un violetto tenue.

-Quel bastardo ci è andato giù pesante- disse l'infermiere della palestra -D'altronde è proprio da vigliacchi aggredire qualcuno con la faccia coperta- scosse la testa, passando della crema sul viso del ragazzo.

-In realtà non è niente...non capisco perché tu abbia insistito tanto- Klay si girò per andarsene, ma il giovane infermiere lo fermò.

-Non vorrai presentarti così di fronte alle telecamere, no?- Sorrise, per poi afferrare un tubetto di crema rosa chiaro -Ecco ora nessuno saprà nulla- disse soddisfatto, spalmando la crema sulla faccia del ragazzo.

-Mi stai truccano per caso? Non mi serve questa merda- cercò di uscire dalla stanza, ma venne fermato dall'infermiere che insistette fermamente sul suo punto di vista.

-Non puoi presentarti così! Penseranno che sei un personaggio rissoso, cosa che potrebbe nuocere all'immagine della squadra. Pensavo ci arrivassi....-

Klay si fermò a pensare: infondo cosa poteva mai fargli un po' di trucco?

Si lasciò quindi a malincuore nelle mani del ragazzo.

-Senti...ti andrebbe di cenare insieme dopo la conferenza di questa sera? O se preferisci potremmo andare a prendere un caffè, vedere un film...- Il giovane infermiere socchiuse gli occhi, aspettando la risposta del giocatore, che tardò ad arrivare.

Socchiuse le labbra, avvicinandosi velocemente al volto di Klay, che si girò appena in tempo.

-...No. La mia risposta è no. Non so chi sei ma ti posso assicurare che non sono quel tipo di persona - le sue parole erano gelide come il ghiaccio.

L'infermiere arrossì e annuendo a denti stretti si allontanò dal lettino -Comunque, grazie per quello che hai fatto-

Klay salutò senza troppo affetto il ragazzo, che scoppiò in lacrime per l'imbarazzo non appena si ritrovò solo in mezzo allo stanzino.

 

Mancavano una ventina di minuti all'arrivo dei giornalisti, restava poco tempo quindi per prepararsi uno straccio di discorso: questo passava per la mente di Klay Thompson mentre si chiudeva i bottoni della camicia.

La porta dello spogliatoio si aprì di colpo, facendo entrare qualcuno.

Klay si girò, trovandosi di fronte Stephen: sembrava appena tornato da una maratona.

\- Hanno già cominciato?- chiese respirando affannosamente -No giusto? prima devo dirti una cosa, dobbiamo decidere cosa dire. Beh diciamo che sono stato accolto bene, i fan sono grandiosi e che...-

Il compagno lo fermò.

-Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per un'intervista. Solo perché sono più giovane di te, non significa che non sappia cosa fare -

Curry non diede tanto peso alle sue parole, quanto alla chiazza rosata che aveva sul volto.

-Ma è fondotinta quello?-

Klay si portò una mano sullo zigomo, spalancano gli occhi per la vergogna. -Non è niente- disse, togliendosi via dal viso la crema messa poco prima.


End file.
